Adriculopolus
The Adriculopolus is a unique species created by the Yowinghoh and a tool in Extreme Wars. They are one of two types of minions from Yowinghoh, the other type being the Yowinghoh Minion. Description It is a unique species, and at the same time, a yowinghoh minion. It has a few but very useful features, including a jump pad, where it can easily jump as high as it can along with a brain. Despite its brain being somewhat small, the species itself is very intelligent. It has very impressive strategies, including the fact that it can activate a black hole right at its mouth, and can suck any enemies into it, easily. However, most of the time, its mouth is neutral and doesn't have anything on it. Between its solid nuclear back side part and the main area of the species, there is a silver item spawner, which can "magically" spawn almost any item possible, no matter what size or amount is. In the back, there is a very powerful nuclear bomb, stabilized by 3 gravitation force stabilizers. These stabilizers are used to prevent the nuclear bomb from easily impacting. However, if thrown very hard from its back side, the gravitation force stabilizers will ironically become unstable themselves and the nuclear bomb will fiercely explode on impact, in a very large blast radius. Appearance It appears as a tiny-sized species (~20 cm wide, ~5 cm tall) with two completely white eyes and a very large mouth at its front side. It has a somewhat small brain on the top its head along with a jump pad at the bottom of its main area. It has an item spawner which can actually be seen from its mouth. There are hundreds of red cords behind the item spawner. The back side of the species contains a nuclear bomb with a red nuclear symbol, a spike at the top and a generally black color along with 3 gravitation force stabilizers. History Historically, an engineer named Jack has went to the Sacred Concrete to build a prototype of a very powerful creature that will rule the world against the enemies, known as daters. Yowinghoh had a similar idea, but only had an idea for a part of it, and the same thing for Jack. They both have discussed about this idea. Jack edited his blueprint to combine both parts. The main area of the species was Jack's idea, while Yowinghoh's idea was the back of it. However, it took them about 4 years to create such a thing, due to its advanced technology. The jump pad itself took about 4 months for experimenting and finalizing, while the artificial brain took about 2 years itself. However, the general styling of the species didn't take too long, as it only took a few weeks to build and finalize. 4 years later, they have almost finished the experiment. However, the only thing they needed was the nuclear bomb. They bought it from an armory with all sorts of weaponry, including weapons, attachments, armor and gadgets. Jack wanted the most powerful nuclear bomb possible for the experiment. He has been given a nuclear bomb, which costs a few million dollars, as they are very rare and powerful. Some time later, the nuclear bomb has been placed into the species, and it has been finalized. The experiment itself has been tested, and was actually the best thing ever created, according to Yowinghoh. Years later, Yowinghoh created 3 more of the same species, which however took less time to make, and has stored them in the wall of "Advanced META Gadgets". Trivia * A part of its name comes from JustLeafy's real name. * JustLeafy originally used 6 iron bars to make the nuclear bomb safe. ** However, later on, he made the nuclear bomb's stabilizers turn from iron bars into futuristic/ dark matter themed stabilizers with gravitation force. * Despite the fact that its eyes are completely white and featureless, they can actually see everything, including through walls in certain cases. * It is actually based off of a pencil eraser with a hole. * The plural is "adriculopoli". * This is the first article in this wiki. Category:Anti-Dater Story Category:Yowinghoh Minions Category:Characters